Stay With Me
by xAkemihime
Summary: É impossível esquecer quem você verdadeiramente ama, afinal. — NejiTen


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Eu tenho essa história pronta desde o início do mês, mas finalmente decidi postá-la aqui XD é a minha primeiríssima NejiTen e escrevi para uma amiga em uma brincadeira que fizemos no twitter.

Tá um pouquinho dramático =X mas espero que gostem.

* * *

Pé no chão, grama fresquinha, cheiro de flor... Variados tons de azul no céu e um amor para recordar enquanto os sonhos aguardam a hora de nascer.

— Um amor para recordar, Day Anne.

* * *

.O.

" _Você já se apaixonou?"_

.O.

Desde pequena Tenten era conhecida por ser uma garota que não se importava muito com homens e toda aquela frescura de se apaixonar, nunca parando a sua vida para se dedicar somente àquele estranho sentimento que muitas vezes tinha chance de nem mesmo ser recíproco.

Em sua mente isso sempre foi perda de tempo, era melhor se dedicar às coisas que realmente importavam, como seu objetivo ninja, por exemplo.

Ser uma kunoichi melhor sempre foi a sua maior meta. Ser reconhecida por todos por ser forte e capaz em suas missões. Esse sempre foi o sonho de Tenten e ela não estava disposta a abrir mão disso apenas por se apaixonar por um garoto qualquer.

Ela dedicava cada segundo de sua vida para treinar com armamento ninja, para ampliar suas habilidades e se tornar cada vez melhor.

Nada mais importava, exceto isso.

E tal fato não era segredo para ninguém. Aquela era Tenten, uma garota que amava mais suas armas ninjas do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquela garota que não era feminina demais e não se importava com coisas superficiais.

Mas então...

Então...

Quando foi que ela começou a mudar de ideia?

Quando foi que ela se deu conta de que estava indo contra todos os seus princípios ao acidentalmente se apaixonar?

 _E justo por Hyuuga Neji?_

Tenten realmente não sabia. Ou talvez soubesse, mas jamais seria capaz de admitir para alguém, nem mesmo para si própria.

Talvez tudo se devesse àquele dia em que ficou sozinha com ele. Não foi como se os dois tivessem exatamente programado isso, mas foi um infeliz incidente o fato de Lee e Gai se atrasarem para o jantar... _justo no dia dos namorados_.

E bem no dia em que Tenten resolvera cumprir o desafio irritante de Lee e preparar por conta própria chocolate para todos eles.

É claro que Tenten não se importava com dia dos namorados e nem nada daquele costume insignificante de entregar chocolate para os amigos e as pessoas que gostava. Mas graças à provocação de Lee sobre ela não ter a capacidade de preparar sozinha um simples doce, Tenten acabou embarcando na loucura daquela data que para ela não passava de um dia qualquer.

" _Qual o problema se eu for cozinhar? Acha que eu não consigo?!"_

" _Bem... não me leve a mal, Tenten, mas você não é o tipo de garota que faz isso_ "

Idiota.

Ela sabia muito bem que não era o tipo de garota que fazia esse tipo de coisa, mas quando uma provocação era lançada, Tenten simplesmente não podia aguentar ficar quieta.

Ela também não era uma "mulher-macho" ou algo do tipo. Mostraria para Lee que era tão capaz quanto qualquer outra garota, como Ino e Sakura, por exemplo.

Porém, para sua infelicidade, no tal dia do encontro, o garoto de cabeça de tigela havia desaparecido, assim como seu sensei. Restando apenas ela, Neji e um silêncio constrangedor em meio a um restaurante lotado de casais apaixonados.

Tenten esboçou um sorriso ao se lembrar desse fato. Na época ela realmente ficou deslocada por estar ali, embora o pior tivesse vindo depois, quando resolveu entregar o tal chocolate para Neji.

Ela se lembrava com perfeição do embrulho do chocolate estar envolto com um fitilho vermelho, a cor da paixão, o que todas as garotas usavam para entregar o chocolate para os garotos que amavam. Infelizmente no dia Tenten nem ao menos tinha consciência desse fato, ela fez apenas o que Ino havia lhe aconselhado quando pediu ajuda à loira para preparar seus chocolates.

" _Você deverá dar para o Neji o chocolate com uma fita vermelha. Vai por mim, eu entendo do que os homens gostam"._

— Algum problema? — Tenten indagou para Neji quando lhe entregou o chocolate e viu o moreno congelar em seu lugar.

Ao contrário dela, ele sabia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava e imediatamente corou da cabeça aos pés, ainda com o presente em suas mãos.

Hoje Tenten se orgulhava bastante ao perceber como ela fora a única a causar esse tipo de reação no Hyuuga que era conhecido como uma das pessoas mais frias que já conhecera.

Se ela contasse para alguém, a pessoa jamais acreditaria em suas palavras.

Mas, bem, não é como se ela fosse contar também. Certas coisas sobre Neji, Tenten gostaria de manter segredo para o resto de sua vida, satisfeita com a ideia de que ela foi uma pessoa especial e o conhecera melhor do que ninguém.

Depois daquele dia, Tenten só fora saber da infeliz confusão com a fita vermelha algum tempo depois, ameaçando Ino de morte constantemente desde então. Ela havia entendido bem então porque Neji tivera aquela reação tão atípica da parte dele, e dessa vez foi o momento dela se sentir constrangida.

A partir desse evento complicado, os dois não ficaram muito tempo juntos mais. Quando Neji estava sozinho no campo de treinamento, Tenten evitava ao máximo ficar por lá com o garoto.

Verdade seja dita: ela estava confusa.

Não sabia o que pensar e principalmente como agir. A principio lhe passou pela cabeça até mesmo pedir desculpas para Neji pela confusão com o chocolate, mas então... Tenten não conseguiu fazer isso.

Ela se sentia não somente constrangida pela situação, como também somente por pensar que Neji havia cogitado a possibilidade dela estar confessando seus sentimentos, dizendo que gostava dele...

 _Ah, isso era demais!_

Tenten sentia sua face enrubescer cada vez que pensamentos do tipo atingiam sua mente.

Era um sentimento estranho, além de sua compreensão no momento.

 _Embora hoje ela soubesse exatamente o nome que daria para aquilo._

Ela estava, sem ao menos se dar conta disso, se apaixonando aos poucos por Hyuuga Neji.

Bem, é verdade que Tenten sempre reparava nele, sempre o admirava, assim como admirava Lee.

Não. Era diferente da admiração que tinha por Lee, pois apesar de gostar do estranho amigo, ele não passava disso, de um amigo, alguém que ela sentia que podia contar qualquer coisa, por mais estranha que pudesse ser sua resposta.

Já Neji... ele era frio e racional demais, suas habilidades eram excelentes e Tenten não tinha dúvidas disso. Mas algo nele soava como um desafio para a garota. Como uma enorme montanha que ela deveria escalar. Ou como uma pedra de gelo que ela tinha que derreter de alguma forma.

Neji não era um simples amigo como Lee era. Ele a instigava, sempre foi assim desde o momento em que se conheceram.

Mas depois daquela noite em que ficaram sozinhos naquele restaurante... ela se viu querendo conhecer mais sobre ele do que nunca. Viu-se querendo se aproximar dele, embora devido à situação em que se colocara, não possuía coragem o suficiente para isso.

No entanto, Neji parecia disposto a colocar um fim nesse clima estranho entre os dois.

— Tenten? — Ela suspirou ao ouvir a voz dele no campo de treinamento, se virando para encará-lo. Tenten havia ido para o local a fim de treinar um pouco com seu time, mas ao ver que somente Neji estava por lá, ela rapidamente mudou de planos, preparando para ir embora antes de ser notada. Obviamente isso não havia dado certo. — Algum problema?

 _Sim._

— Não. Por quê?

— Sempre que você me vê treinando sozinho, você vai embora. Eu fiz alguma coisa? — Quem não conhecia Neji o suficiente iria supor que ele realmente não se importava, visto que não havia mudado nada de sua expressão facial enquanto perguntava. Mas Tenten era diferente. Ela convivera tempo o suficiente com o Hyuuga para notar as nuances diferentes em seu tom de voz, para notar como ele realmente estava preocupado.

Porém o que ela poderia responder?

Tenten nunca era o tipo de garota tímida e envergonhada, mas se permitiu ser naquele momento, ficando inconscientemente com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual e tentou desconversar de alguma forma.

Mas ela deveria saber que com Neji aquilo não adiantaria. Quando ele queria, sabia ser mais insistente do que Lee, embora visivelmente menos escandaloso, é claro.

— É por causa do chocolate do dia dos namorados? — Ah e algo que Tenten havia se esquecido de mencionar sobre o Hyuuga é que ele obviamente era bem inteligente. Ela deveria desconfiar que ele suspeitasse que seu comportamento estranho fosse devido àquilo que ocorrera entre os dois.

Ela se aproximou dele, sentando-se encostada ao tronco de árvore ao seu lado, resolvendo por fim abrir todo o jogo.

— Sim... — Suspirou e se pôs então a explicar que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, de uma confusão que havia feito principalmente por conta de Ino que resolvera brincar com ela.

Neji ouviu tudo em silêncio, sentando-se ao seu lado e permanecendo quieto mesmo depois de Tenten terminar de falar.

Ela olhava para ele com o cenho arqueado, esperando o amigo se pronunciar.

— Eu suspeitei que pudesse ser isso. — Foi tudo o que ele disse depois, se levantando e indo embora.

Naquele dia Tenten ficou surpresa ao se dar conta que aquele era um dos raros momentos em que realmente não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Neji.

Ele não parecia feliz, nem mesmo aliviado por ouvir o que ela acabara de falar. Era quase como se estivesse... desapontado? Na época ela jurou que isso era coisa de sua cabeça, se perguntando sempre o porquê dele reagir de modo estranho.

Mas o que importa é que depois disso felizmente tudo voltou a ser como sempre foi. Ou ao menos era o que Tenten pensava, ela não se preocupava mais em ficar sozinha com Neji nos treinamentos, parando de ficar o evitando a todo custo e agindo de forma mais natural com ele, como sempre foi, afinal.

Embora... embora não estivesse exatamente tudo de volta ao normal. Tenten gostava da companhia de Neji, é claro, mas toda vez que estava com ele, ela sentia coisas estranhas dentro de si.

Sentia-se inquieta e com borboletas em seu estômago. No começo até pensou que pudesse estar se sentindo mal de saúde, mas então... com o passar do tempo... ela foi entendendo que não era exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo com ela.

Era outra coisa.

E não era só isso. Os dois conviviam de forma tranquila e harmoniosa, mas o clima entre eles estava de alguma forma diferente também.

Não diferente de um modo ruim, só... diferente.

Mas foi somente quando Neji decidiu acompanhar Tenten até a casa da garota assim que chegaram de uma missão depois que a noite já havia caído em Konoha, que Tenten foi compreender de maneira clara tudo o que se passava entre os dois.

Bem, digamos que quando dois lábios se encontram e você sente vontade de sorrir por horas somente por se lembrar disso, você entende exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Você entende exatamente que, por mais que relutasse e achasse esse tipo de coisa perda de tempo, não adiantava mais lutar contra. Você estava completamente apaixonada e entregue a esse sentimento.

E já não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra isso.

Desnecessário dizer, aliás, que depois daquele primeiro beijo, muitos vieram em seguida. Beijos rápidos, beijos profundos, beijos roubados, beijos apaixonados.

E mesmo que eles nunca tivessem parado para conversar sobre aquele relacionamento, eles sabiam o que um sentia pelo outro e para eles, no momento, aquilo bastava.

Estavam felizes desse jeito, por que deveria ser diferente?

Mas então, foi vivendo dessa forma que outra coisa apareceu no caminho dos dois. Uma coisa na qual não podiam controlar, uma coisa que fazia parte do trabalho do casal.

A guerra.

— Nós três ficaremos juntos para sempre, não é? — Tenten havia dito para seus companheiros de time um pouco antes de cada um ir para o seu esquadrão na Grande Guerra que estava para se iniciar.

Ao proferir essas palavras Tenten olhara para Neji e ele rapidamente entendeu a mensagem implícita naquilo tudo também. Não se tratava somente de seu time ficar junto até o fim. Se tratava dos dois.

Eles precisavam vencer aquilo e voltar a ficarem juntos, mas dessa vez sem esconderem o relacionamento, sem esconder o que sentiam de forma tão grande um pelo outro.

— Mas é claro! — Lee respondeu alegremente, alheio ao casal que se encarava.

— Sim, é o que eu espero — Neji finalmente se pronunciou, o que fez a garota esboçar um sorriso parecendo satisfeita.

Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, eles ficariam juntos e nada nem ninguém poderiam impedi-los.

Foi o que Tenten pensou na época.

Mas infelizmente o destino nos prega peças às vezes, nos mostra que por mais que tentamos, é impossível prever o futuro e certos planos nem sempre darão certo em nossas vidas.

Tenten aprendeu essa lição da maneira mais cruel possível quando viu Neji ao longe ser apunhalado ao se jogar na frente do inimigo para proteger sua prima.

A vida dele estava se esvaindo diante de seus olhos. A pessoa que ela mais amava estava ali... indo embora para sempre de sua vida.

Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, o Hyuuga jamais faria tal coisa, jamais arriscaria sua vida para proteger a de outra pessoa. E pensar nisso era o que mantinha Tenten consciente e firme no campo de batalha. Ele fez o que fez por um bem maior, ele era considerado um herói e Tenten agora faria o possível para ajudar para que seu sacrifício não fosse em vão.

E apesar de lutar mesmo com vários ferimentos em seu corpo, se sentindo fraca e cansada, o que mais doía na kunoichi era aquele aperto em seu peito toda vez que se permitia lembrar-se da perda que sofrera.

Mesmo depois de muitos anos que a guerra acabara, quando a paz voltou a reinar não só em Konoha, mas por toda a Aliança Shinobi, aquele ferimento em seu coração nunca cicatrizou completamente.

Alguns ferimentos são tão profundos que nem mesmo o tempo é capaz de apagar.

E agora ela sabia o que isso significava.

Ela sempre sentiria falta de Neji.

Ela sempre deixaria algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto quando visse aquele nome cravado naquele túmulo do cemitério.

Tenten havia entregado o seu coração para ele... e esperava reencontrá-lo quando a sua hora chegasse também.

Ela não o esqueceria.

 _É impossível esquecer quem você verdadeiramente ama, afinal._

.O.

— E então Tia Tenten... Você já se apaixonou? — A voz inocente e fina da criança a sua frente fez Tenten despertar de seus devaneios, voltando sua atenção para a pequena Himawari.

Ao lado dela, Chouchou parecia impaciente pela resposta, enquanto Sarada, apesar de não transparecer, lhe lançava olhares curiosos, também ansiosa pela resposta.

Tenten sorriu para as crianças. Um sorriso triste, combinado com um olhar vago que transmitia as marcas de um passado distante, algo que provavelmente as pequenas demorariam um tempo para entender completamente.

— Sim... Eu já me apaixonei.

* * *

Tcharaaam! O que acharam? Comentem *apreensiva* kkkkk

Beijos


End file.
